The present invention relates to an interface for a video device.
Many users have large libraries of video tapes upon which is stored desirable video content. The user places the video tape within a video cassette recorder and presses the play button on the video cassette recorder or an associated remote control. The user then watches the video content. Normally while watching non-interesting portions of the video or otherwise in an attempt to search for particular content on the cassette the user may fast forward a portion of the video tape, such as double speed. Unfortunately, having merely a single fast forward speed results in some difficulty for the user to appropriately view the content as it passes by because it may be to fast or to slow for proper viewing. In addition, having merely a single fast forward speed results in some difficulty for the user to quickly move forward a substantial duration.
Another type of personal video recording device uses a digital recording medium, such as a recordable digital video disc or hard drive, to record video content. The personal video recorder is primarily used to record video broadcast or other available video content for viewing at a different time. Typical personal video recorders include a multitude of different buttons to fast forward, skip commercials, switch to recorded video watching mode, and switch to television watching mode. In order to activate each of these functions the user must examine his remote control and determine where the button is located for the particular function.
For example, a personal video recorder available from TiVO may include a single fast forward button that when depressed cycles from 2× speed, to 4× speed, to 8× speed, as the button continues to be depressed. The user may then release the button while at the desired fast forward speed to maintain that fast forward speed. In this manner the user may selectively speed through a portion of the video content. Typically the user examines the remote control to locate the fast forward button. Also, the user typically examines the remote control to locate the appropriate button to return to normal viewing.
The TiVO personal video recorder may also include a jump commercial button. The jump button typically skips forward (“fast forwards”) in increments of approximately 30 seconds, which is the normal duration of a commercial. This is convenient for a user who does not like to watch commercials. Typically the user examines the remote control to locate the jump button. Also the user typically examines the remote control to locate the appropriate button to return to normal viewing.